I Can't Decide
by Skippy Soggy and Womble
Summary: WARNING! PRETTY MUCH EVERYONE DIES. Lyon thinks about his victory after he has defeated Ephraim's army.


**Skippy: Still not entirely sure what I was on when I wrote this or that I even did write this... Um... enjoy?**

**I Can't Decide**

It was a valiant attempt. He had to admit it had been a brilliant plan. But, he was better. He was much better. They would never defeat him. How could they think otherwise? He was brilliant. Better than all of them put together. He laughed. Yes. They never should have expected to win. Besieging Renais when he knew who they were? Why even carry weapons. The battle was a foregone conclusion. They were to lose.

He now had Eirika. The one woman he thought he'd never be able to have. She was his. No matter what she thought and how she felt, someday she'd love him the same way he loved her. No matter the venomous insults she hurled at him now as she was lead away, she cared for him- it was obvious. No matter how much the red haired knight protested, she never felt anything for him. He was just there to fill in for his absence. He'd thrown himself straight onto the spear wielded by the grimacing wyvern knight in an attempt to make his promises to free Eirika heard. She needed no such promises for soon she would not want them.

And now, before him, stood the one who had planned to defeat him. A childhood friend, covered in the blood of his comrades, filthy with the dirt of war. Ephraim should have known that an attempt to reclaim Castle Renais was idiotic. Lyon would have known that would be his first strike in his mission. And now… many of the Prince's friends were dead.

"Ephraim, I would have let you live. You could have had a kingdom twice the size of Renais. And yet you stood against me. I don't mean badly against the continent. I wish to make it greater. Protect it. But you… you stood in my way and now… Now… I must get rid of you. It's such a shame. You would have been such a great leader. Should I execute you as an example to those who would stand against me… or should I allow you to live? You know, since we were friends once"

Why did this victory feel so… hollow? He had won fair and square. He hadn't even used the monsters that had risen with the Dark God's awakening, just the simple warriors of Grado. Not even one of his mighty generals! Was it because deep down he knew this was… wrong? That strange change in him when he went to instruct soldiers in war that wasn't quite him? The way he seemed to be looking through another person's eyes- when he had no control over his own actions?

Was that the Demon Lord?

It had always been difficult making friends. That was why he'd only really had two. Eirika and Ephraim never judged him for learning dark magic or that he couldn't lift a weapon. They'd praised him for his ability to cast the complicated spells and his knowledge from the many books he'd read. But they had other friends, the prince and princess of Frelia, their knights. And they had had their comrades. _Had_- until they tried to retake Castle Renais.

He couldn't stop. Not now. He was so close. Close to what? What possible victory could he- Lyon- gain from this? But he couldn't feel this justified in his fight if there wasn't something that he would get out of it.

Greatness for Grado. Yes. That was what he was getting. Greatness. A Greatness his father would respect.

And that was him. Fighting for the acceptance of his father. Always. His father would accept him now. He was strong. Stronger than any other prince on the continent.

At least Ephraim had been a worthy opponent. Unlike the pathetic Castle Frelia. Crumbling like a sheet of parchment in a smoky flame. And Lyon hadn't even cheated, no zombie dragons, and yet they'd still fallen so very easily. Fighting the Renais rebellion had been a challenge- something that had tested the might of the new Gradan army.

Oh the choices he must make now. Where would he rule from? Granted, Grado was his homeland but Renais was central. It displayed his new armies strength, it had after all been his strongest enemy and the huge threatening walls showed that strength. Yes. He would stay here and rule from here.

And which of the Lordlings to kill? Obviously he'd keep Eirika. But Tana and that brat Innes, perhaps Tana could be suffered but as long as there is a male heir there is the possibility of rebellion. And that childish L'Arachel- she would have to go, and soon. At least he'd bought the loyalty of one of the rulers. The Jehannan prince had seen sense, when offered his rule and the life of Caellach. Caellach had been too out of control since Jehanna and his destruction was due. The prince made one other condition demanding the tiny blond cleric Lyon had once ordered killed so long ago in Serafew. The price was of no significance and was paid. The deal was struck and Joshua returned with the cleric to Jehanna.

It was shame about Rausten. Now with no forces to appose them the demons would swarm the country, killing humans ruthlessly. After all there was so little need to control them now. He would keep them away from Jehanna. A country of mercenaries would be useful if any other continent invaded. The enemy would never expect to be attacked by undead dragons and the fastest swordsmen in the land at the same time.

But then he'd need people to stand guard the other lands. Grado at least would remain loyal. It was after all his home country but the others… Jehanna was not enough and simply destroying a 'theocracy' with thousands of undead monsters would not control the rest of the population. They would need to be controlled by people of strength. Knights. And many of the best knights stood before him in this rag-tag army. The best knights he had conquered. Could any others be bought? The young wyvern rider probably ached for revenge. After all, Valter had killed his brother- against Lyon's orders- what use was a disobedient soldier? Especially one who took it upon himself to destroy the other powerful generals? The people feared Valter and had respected Glen. Yes, his death would do no damage. An offer could be made. Frelia would be the best place to put another agent of his rule, the other side of the continent from Jehanna; it would be another excellent powerbase. The wyvern knight did look concerned at the bloodied state of the Frelian princess. Yes. That would do nicely. A true ruler and Gradan blood on the throne of Frelia. That would keep them out of trouble.

Disobedient generals… Duessel would have to be removed. He'd betrayed him once- it could not be allowed to happen again. The spark of rebellion had to be exterminated. After all it would almost be a pity killing. Duessel could not survive without a lord to follow and when the only lord who would allow him to follow was dead, what could he do then other than follow him to the grave? But first he should be forced to watch the other executions. Kill his spirit before it was released…

How could he think so calmly about all these executions? These were people who he had longed to be friends with- some were his friends. The demon king changed him. But could he be so cold?

He had to kill the others. They had shown rebellion! They should be used as an example. That no one could defeat him. Not even the fabled knights of Renais. Hang the remains along the great castle walls as markers of his victory.

But what would he do for a challenge when they were gone? After all, they were the strongest enemies he'd faced so far and he could not let his soldiers blades get dull. Perhaps he could keep the knights alive. No, as long as the knights survived and were loyal to their countries, there could be rebellion, they would have to die. They would be dangerous if they escaped- seeking out vengeance against him. The large man from Rausten… he would have to go- discouraging him from mentioning the princess would be a task, let alone be turned against her. His support of the princess was too strong. And that pathetic Pegasus knight, following the prince of Frelia with those useless eyes- hoping some day to be strong enough to protect him. That day would never be allowed to come. Perhaps the others could be bought like the Jehannan prince. Offered something dear to them, or revenge.

But what to do with the other soldiers? Those who had followed Ephraim so foolishly into war, those who had not yet died from the wounds they received before surrendering. They could be released- allowed to live for seeing the sense in giving up in their hopeless cause. But then, they couldn't. They were after all rebels. And rebels could not be allowed to live for as long as the lived there was rebellion in their blood. Perhaps… perhaps they could become dragon fodder?

They could not be allowed to escape. Who would rule over the country if he was killed? The continent? Yes, they would be bought or killed. They would be given the options clearly and plainly and would be forced to choose.

But he was a monster. He was the demon Lord and he was Lyon. He should have died in the battle. He wasn't strong. He couldn't kill his friends. He was evil and evil never won.

Evil Won today. And that was wrong.

And he was beginning to doubt himself. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Skippy: R & R?**

* * *


End file.
